Corellon
'Corellon Larethian '''is the unaligned god of beauty, art, magic and the fey. He is the seasonal god of the spring and patron of the high elves. Relationships Corellon is one of the "Four Free Gods", along with his bride Sehanine, Avandra and Melora. Corellon works closely with Ioun. He is patron of arcane magic and she of its study. He maintains cordial relationships with the other seasonal gods, Pelor and the Raven Queen. For one reason or another, Corellon seems to be the most hated god by the forces of evil. As the patron of arcane magic, Vecna is an omnipresent threat who would love nothing more than to acquire his secrets. Gruumsh, the one-eyed god of the orcs, is his greatest enemy because Corellon took his eye in an ancient battle. Corellon was also the one to banish the drow goddess Lolth to the Abyss. For this, he can add all evil drow to his horde of enemies. Realm Corellon lives in the realm of ''ArvandorArvandor on the plane of Arborea. Also called Arvanaith in its role as the elven afterlife, Arvandor is said to have been taken from the gods of the giants after a lengthy war. Ruins of giant citadels still dot the land there. The elven gods are thought to have invaded from the plane of Ysgard, hungry for a realm of their own. The realm is a place of deep forests and fey beauty. Corellon dwells in a magnificent tower of marble in the center of the realm. In Elven, it is called Gwyllachaightaeryll, the Many-Splendored. The art that decorates the tower's many rooms is constantly changing. Only the central throne room is a constant. Dogma Corellon desires to protect and preserve the elven race, return to his people their lost artistic heritage, and to thwart the schemes of the drow and the orcs. This also means guarding against the corruption within that resulted in the creation of the drow. Corellon advises his faithful to guard against stagnation as well, continually seeking out new experiences. They seek to bring out beauty through art, craft, and magic. Corellon is surprisingly humble, for a regent of his stature. Worshippers Although Corellon is known as the Father of Elves, most wood elves identify with their mother, Sehanine. More commonly high elves and half-elves (as well as many bards) worship Corellon. He favors those who kill orcs and the followers of Lolth. He blesses those who aid others. He is upset at those who defile the dead, or flee from their foes. Clergy Corellon's clerics wear silver circlets and gossamer robes of the brightest azure. They often wear blue cloaks. His favored weapon is the longsword. Fellowship of the Forgotten Flower The Fellowship of the Forgotten Flower is a loosely structured organization made of elven knights dedicated to the recovery of lost elven relics from long-abandoned elven realms. Members must be elven warriors or elven paladins. Temples A major temple is dedicated to Corellon in Ryth. However, small shrines can be found throughout the realm often among the branches of a large tree such as an ipp. Holy Days Most of Corellon's holy days are tied to celestial events and occur only once every few years or decades. Once per month, when Luna is at its quarter phase, followers of Corellon gather in moonlit glades for a ceremony known as Lateu'quor, the Forest Communion of the Crescent Moon. There, they praise their god through song, dance and offerings of beautiful art. The art is not destroyed; sometimes it is physically transferred to the Upper Planes for elves to enjoy in the afterlife, while other times it is used to decorate Corellon's temples. Sometimes the very landscape of the glade is reshaped into a work of art.